Tigress s Shadow Prince
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: This takes place on a high school, and this is a human version of them. Po is a new student and he is assigned to work on a project with Tigress, they soon become friends...and maybe something else? The tittle makes sense if you read it! Story better than summary! Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:**

**HI! So this is another story I was thinking of, right now I have lots of ideas for one-shots… so if you offer me an idea, I will get back to you, and I will start working on it as soon as possible! And it will take me time to get them all done, so you will see lots of new stories in my page!**

**Also, so it all makes sense, this story is like a human version, on high school, just so you know, and the classes that I write are classes that are in my school, so yeah, I´m not in high school, so these classes may not be as advanced, but I will not get into detail about that, just thought I let you know.**

**Anyway, hope you like these story and review!**

Chapter 1- New student and New Project

Tigress was seating there, taking notes. It was 5 period of the day, that was science class. Most of the time, it was fun, at least for her, but today they were going over the instructions for a project. And, of course, people weren´t listening, some of them were taking notes, which meant writing every single word the teacher said, and some were sleeping and dying of boredom.

Tigress was looking around, seeing how people were texting others, without being noticed by the teacher, or that's what they thought, because in her point of view, is so obvious what they are doing. Then she saw some people who were passing notes, they were mostly the ´_popular´_ girls.

Yes, she was not a popular girl. She was lots of things, maybe a nerd, an artist, a teacher´s pet, a know-it-all, an athletic, but definitely **NOT** a popular. Not that she wanted to be, after all, they weren´t really nice, and they seemed to pretend who they were, and mostly they…wore… make-up. Something she would never do, and didn´t know how. Make-up was like an unknown planet to her. But she didn´t wanted to discover it. However, with make-up came boys. Something she said she didn´t want, but of course, part of her desire.

Last year, she was mostly invisible, this year, well, she came out of the shadows, she joined more clubs, she was the leader of most of them, (by clubs I don´t mean cheerleading) And she was more confident. And she got a new hair-cut too. This haircut seemed to make people look twice at her. She wasn´t the prettiest girl, but she didn´t look bad either, she was good-looking, but she was invisible to boys. She was tall and thin, and she wore jeans, (if you saw her wearing a dress or a skirt, something **must** be wrong). And her style was chic, not really girly, but not a tomboy either. Her hair was brown and shoulder-length, however, she had dyed a strip of her hair red, a burning red. It looked cool, and that was the thing that made people look at her.

But back to her science class…

She was doodling around the handout she got.

_Blah Blah Blah_ was all she could hear the teacher say. She wasn´t usually like this, but this, this was all the way boring.

"So when is this due, Tigress?" the teacher asked. She stopped her drawing halfway and look up, she tried to see around the room to see anything that could help her find the answer.

**Next Friday** it said in the front of the classroom.

"Umm, is due next Friday" She said, trying to look confident so he didn´t notice her how unsure she was of it.

"Correct, so as I was saying, this project will be by partners, which I will let you choose". The teacher informed. Tigress sighed in relief that she was right. But when she heard the word "partners" She looked around the room, finding no one she could pair with. She then started to make her dialogue in her head on how she would say to the teacher if she could work by herself, which, honestly she liked better.

However, her internal monologue was interrupted by someone coming into the classroom. As he started walking towards the teacher, he saw that all the classroom was staring at him, including Tigress, when he looked back, he made eye contact with her, and then he waved at her. She smiled at his gesture and went back to doodling in her piece of paper.

"Students, we have a new person joining our class, his name is Po". Everyone started at him, but he wasn´t uncomfortable with that, he waved at everyone in the classroom. Tigress couldn´t stop staring at the new guy, he was tall and square, not fat but not extremely thin either. He had black hair and jade-green eyes. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, she wanted to keep looking into them, but she couldn´t or it would be really awkward.

After his introduction, the teacher said that everyone could start getting their partners. Everyone immediately stood up and went with their friends. Tigress stayed still, doodling and daydreaming in her seat. She was drawing a princess and a prince, she was not the girl who needed a guy, but a boyfriend would be cool to have. She kept drawing that, but adding more details and shadowing the picture. You could see the face of the princess, it looked, somewhat similar to her, but the prince´s face, was not visible, it was all covered in a big shadow, hiding its identity. Tigress started daydreaming of who that person could be and how he might look. As she was daydreaming, a voice bought her back.

"Tigress" The teacher said.

She looked up from her seat and look where the voice was coming, it was the teacher talking to Po.

"Tigress, is it ok if I put Po as your partner for this project?" he asked her.

"Umm, sure, no problem" Then she gave a warm smile at Po.

"Good" Then he turned around. Po went over to Tigress, but then the bell rang, indicating lunch. He smiled at her and then headed out. Leaving Tigress looking at nothingness, were seconds before he was standing.

She was imagining his eyes, his green-jade eyes. She took out a piece of paper out of her binder and did a quick sketch, not wanting to lose the memory she had of him. Then she took out the picture she was drawing earlier, and she added one detail, one that was important, she erased part of the shadow that covered the prince, and drew those eyes. Then she took her stuff, and headed to the locker to get her lunch.

**Hi! SO this is chapter one, I hope you all liked it and in the next chapters there is going to be more about Tigress. And also more information about her social life and that kind of stuff, and of course, more TiPo. Oh and forgot to mention that this story takes place in present day, so they have cell-phones and that kind of stuff.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and I will be updating soon… oh please leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out**

.


	2. Chapter 2- Phone

**Author's note:**

**This is chapter 2! Thanks sooo much for all your reviews, and I am so happy that you enjoyed the first chapter! Therefore I am working harder on school so I can spend more time writing. Also, just so you know, in the story, there are going to be 7 periods (classes). Not sure if that's how it works on high school, but that is how it's going to work on my story.**

**Ok, I hope you all like it and review!**

**(Also thanks for reading and reviewing my other story ´Interruptions´!)**

Chapter 2- Phones

Tigress was walking with tranquility to her locker. She was carrying her binder in her arm, daydreaming all the way there, constantly bumping into people.

"Sorry" She muttered mostly to herself as she bumped into someone else.

_I should really look where I am going before it brings me problems. _ She thought to herself. When she got to her locker, she opened it and put her binder inside it, or mostly, just tried to put it inside, and then took out her lunch box, quickly shutting her locker not wanting for something to fall out. It was like if she didn´t shut it right after she took her lunch box, an avalanche would come down. Is not that she was disorganized, because she wasn´t, but her locker couldn´t fit all her stuff (backpack, notebooks, binders, color pencils, pencil pouch, jacket, etc.), so she just had one chance to stuff it all in.

After grabbing her lunch, she headed to the cafeteria. When she got there, she went and seated with her friends, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis, she listened to their conversations, or mostly their arguments about silly things. However, she didn´t talk much during her lunch, she preferred to read a book, or just draw.

This time was different, she sat down and opened her lunch book, and she took out a sandwich, which was totally unexpected (writing in sarcastic tone). She then started eating, looking around her table. Then the cafeteria. Her eyes stopped when she saw Po entering the cafeteria. She started at him, wondering what he was going to do, in which table he was going to seat at. Po looked around, he saw lots of tables, but he didn´t found any open seats, so he went to seat at a table in a corner, all by himself.

Tigress expression dropped, but then she saw something else, a smile. Po was smiling, lots of people in his shoes would be sad and embarrassed by eating their lunch by themselves, but he wasn´t. He was enjoying his lunch, not caring at what anybody thought of him.

_Wow, he must be really confident _Tigress thought. She wanted to do something about it. She packed her food, and stood up, she told Viper or mostly to herself, "I will be right back" Knowing she was lying.

She went over to where Po was seating, Po looked up and greeted her.

"Hi".

"Hi, do you mind if I seat here?" she asked politely.

"No, you can seat" He said, motioning her to seat down. She smiled and sat, she took out her food, and started to take a bite of her sandwich. After that, Po introduced himself, again, just to make sure Tigress knew his name. Tigress nodded.

"My names is" she got cut off by po.

"Tigress, I know". Tigress was surprised that he knew her name, but maybe is because moments before, she was introduced, still she wasn´t sure, and her curiosity was a big part of who she was.

"How do you know? I´m not exactly someone popular here."

"Well, maybe you are not for the school, but you are for me" This made Tigress smile warmly at him, no one had said something as nice as this person, someone who she had just met, " And, before I came to this school, I was showed around, and there were some certificates and trophies, and some of them had your name, So I guessed you must be pretty smart, and when I asked about the clubs, you were the leader of at least 3 of them, so I assumed you must be responsible too. And besides, some teachers talk about you, you know, they said you are a good student, and that you work really hard. And apparently you play sports too." Po said.

Tigress normal instinct would be _you are a stalker! _ But this was different, she didn´t know how, but it was.

"Sorry if I creep you out, you must think I´m a stalker" Po said looking down. Tigress chuckled.

"Maybe, but it´s ok, I don´t judge people who I haven´t actually get a chance to know" She said honestly, smiling at him.

"Besides, we are partners for the science project, so either way, you would get to know me" She added.

"Cool, oh do you a phone number?" Po asked her.

"Umm, yes"

"Cool, can I have it?" Po added "You know, for the project"

Tigress didn´t know what to do, she had never had a boy ask for her number.

"Umm, sure is 435 658 9821" **(I just typed random numbers, so is not actually a real one, at least not that I know)** She said, as Po was typing it in his phone.

"Great thanks. I will text you later, to see if you get my messages"

"Ok" She said, now happy that someone asked for it, even if it was for a project.

"So, can I see your schedule?" Tigress asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Sure, here you go" Po said, taking out a folded sheet of yellow paper.

She took it and started comparing.

_Language Arts_

_Orchestra_

_Math_

_Spanish_

_Science_

_Social Studies_

_Art_

"Hey, we have Math, Science, and Art together." She said enthusiastically. **(That is actually quite possible, because it happened to me)**

"Really?!" He took the schedule out of her hands and went over it.

"That is awesome" Then he looked back at her. "I mean, that is, cool". He said nervously, kind of blushing. Tigress chuckled at this, and Po smiled.

The bell rang, disrupting their conversation, for the first time, Tigress actually enjoyed her lunch and the conversation.

"I guess I will see you later" Po said as he picked up his stuff and headed out.

"Yeah." She took her lunch, and waved back at him, now going to her locker to take her binder again.

_I guess now I have something to look forward to. _She thought, leaving with a smile on her face. She took out her drawing, she stared at the prince, which maybe, just maybe, had finally come.

**WOW, just wow. This story is turning out better than I expected. I hope you all like it and enjoyed it! And please leave your reviews! I will be updating soon, right after I update the other story! Or at least write it! **

**-Peace out! **

**PS: In my school, this week is Unity week, and the week against bullying. Therefore, I just want to say, that if you are being bullied please tell someone, they can make it better, and if you are a bystander, remember you can change the situation, you should speak out and tell an adult. So remember that YOU have the power to stop bullying. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3- Are you going?

**Author´s note:**

**I am sooo sorry! I should have updated a little bit earlier, mostly because you all asked me to update quickly. Well, I was at school all day (literally) yesterday setting up a party, so I came back at 10pm. But, I now have more ideas to improve this story, and make the romance in this story a little bit more realistic. Anyway, I hope you all really like it and review.**

**Oh and thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter 3- Are you going?

Some days have passed since they met each other. They quickly became best friends. Tigress felt like she was complete, every day at lunch, she would go at seat with him, they both talked about, well, everything. They talked from insignificant things, to really serious topics, like their future careers, etc. And afterschool, they noticed their houses were both in the same direction, so they also walked together.

Tigress was enjoying herself. She was happy that she found someone she could be herself with, and someone who saw her as a friend and do not had expectations for her, someone who just liked her for being her.

**(Back to them)**

Tigress was in her math class, sitting across the room from Po. However when she looked up to see him, he was already looking at her. They both smiled, as if their eyes had a message only they could read. The teacher was explaining things that Tigress already knew. She had actually completed the worksheet that was supposed to be their homework. She was really bored. Then she felt a vibration on her pocket. She took her phone out, making sure the teacher didn´t saw it. And of course, since she was what teachers would call a _"good-student", _the teacher wouldn´t actually get on her case about phones. She checked her phone and saw a message… from Po.

She turned to look at him. Po was smiling at her, motioning to check her phone. She smiled back and check the message.

_I´m bored. R u done with ur HW?_

She chuckled to herself and replied.

_Yes. You know, if I get caught I'm gonna blame u._

She then turned to Po again. He was reading her text. He then looked up and smirk at her. She silently laugh. And as the class went on, so did their texts.

Finally the bell rang, and they both stood up and took their stuff. Tigress walked outside of the room and waited for Po to come out. When he did, she smiled and started walking with him to their next class.

"So do you always text in class?" Tigress asked.

"No, but I never actually had a reason to" Po replied. Tigress chuckled. Somehow Po always had a way to make her smiled any day, whether she was happy or not, he always managed to put a smile on her face.

"But what about you, is this the first time you text in class?" Po asked her. She chuckled.

"Maybe…" Tigress answered, looking down with a small smile.

"Well, this proves you are a bad student" The both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then they both got outside their classrooms, they were close because they both took languages, Po took Spanish, and Tigress took French.

"Ok, I will see you later" Tigress said before heading inside her classroom.

"Ok, see you" Then they both disappeared inside their own classes.

**With Tigress….**

"Bonjour" Everyone said.

They all took out their notebooks and a pencil and opened their workbook and started writing an exercise. Tigress hated the silence there was in the classroom. But she couldn´t do anything about it. She kept writing until the teacher coughed to get their attention.

"Students, I was told to inform you that this Friday, in 2 days, there is going to be this social, or as you would call it a party. It´s going to be from 7-9pm." All of the students were looking around, trying to see if they should go or not.

"That was all. Now you can go back to work, in 5 minutes we will check it." And then the room went back into the silence.

The same thing happened with Po, except that his class was loud not quiet, instead it was really loud, and the teacher couldn´t quite control his students. Po was just sitting down, doing what he was supposed to do. After the teacher got them to calm down for a minute he made the same announcement. Po was wondering if he should go, or if Tigress was going.

The bell rang, and they both met outside.

"So did you heard" Po said, but cut off by Tigress.

"The announcement"

"Yes, about" He got interrupted again.

"The party"

"You know, you should start letting me"

"Finish your sentences" Tigress said, just trying to annoy him. She smiled. Po chuckled at this.

"So are you going?" Po asked.

"I don´t know, maybe, are you?" Tigress replied.

"I´m not sure, if you go then I would go" po answer.

"Ok, I will go, but I still have to ask if it´s ok for my dad" Tigress added.

"Ok, we should walk a little bit faster, we don´t want to be late for class" They both started to run, laughing all the way there.

**(This is the next day, nothing important happened during the rest of their 3 classes) **

They were both in the cafeteria, Tigress was trying to explain to Po their math homework.

"Hold on, so f(x) id the same as saying y=?" Po said.

"Yes, see, you are getting it" Tigress said, relieved that Po was finally getting somewhere.

"But then why do they called it f(x), they just complicate things!"

"That is not the point! And who is ´They´?!" Tigress said. "Never mind that. Po, you just have to remember this and you will get an A on your math test". Tigress said, trying really hard to remain calm.

"Fine, Oh, did your dad let you go?" Po asked, changing topics, and taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Oh, yeah, yes he did" She said, now taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Cool, then I guess I will see you tomorrow on the afternoon"

"Yes, but I will also see you on 3, 5, and 7 period, too" She said.

They kept eating, now talking about other things, until the bell rang, marking the end of lunch. They both walked to their classes.

On 7th period (art class), they were talking and listening to music, because their teacher always let them. Sometimes, Tigress took her phone and shared her earphones with Po, who seated across her, and sometimes, Po was the one who took out his earphones. They were both drawing what they wished.

Po was deciding what to do, but then he saw over to Tigress, who was drawing this castle, a welcoming castle. He was staring on how gently and passionate she was about her art. Tigress looked at the lines she drew as if they were a fragile piece of glass. Po was now staring at her, and not the drawing. He loved how she looked. She was so determined to always be the best and give her best no matter how hard it was. She was always so caring. _She is always so beautiful…. _Po thought, but now realizing what he just though, he shook off his thought. And turn his eyes now to his blank piece of paper. He started drawing, he didn´t know what, so he just took his pencil and started drawing lines in his piece of paper. But now all he could think about was her.

**Po: AWESOME!**

**ME: Thank you!**

**Ok, so this was chapter 3! I hope you all like it! The next chapter will be starting at the party, just so you know. Thank you so much for your reviews for my other stories! Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I will be updating soon, maybe later today or tomorrow, anyway, review!**

**-peace out**


	4. Chapter 4- Parties and Ankles

**Author´s note: **

**YAY! I am really happy where this story is going! I just love it you know. Remember that this chapter will take place of the day of the party. Anyway, I hope you all like it and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4- Parties and Ankles

7th period was over, and now Po and Tigress were walking together to their houses.

"So where do you want to meet at the party?" Tigress asked.

"Mmmm, I don´t know, what about by the food stand" Po answered her. Tigress chuckled.

"Oh, well, here is my house, I will see you later Ti" Po said, but his dad came out to greet him, he hugged Po, but then saw Tigress behind him, he immediately let go of him and said.

"Po, you didn´t told me you had a girlfriend!" He said, walking over to Tigress, who was blushing.

"Dad! She is not my girlfriend!" Po yelled, covering his face in embarrassment.

But his dad wasn´t paying attention to him, he was with Tigress.

"Hi, I´m Mr. Ping, I am Po´s dad!"

"Hi, nice meeting you. I´m Tigress" She said politely.

"Sorry, but my dad is waiting for me, so I have to go." She said, trying to excuse herself.

"Oh yeah sure, nice meeting you!" Mr. Ping said

"Ok, nice meeting you too" She turned to Po "I will see you later!" then she ran off to get in time to her house.

"She seems really nice, she is a keeper Po!" Mr. Ping said.

"DAD!" Po walked inside, fearing that he will be able to find another way to embarrass him.

**With Tigress…..**

She was panting as she was climbing the stairs that led to her house. She was slightly blushing because of what happened earlier. She was thinking of how it would be like if she was actually his girlfriend.

_It wouldn´t be that bad if I´m his girlfriend. It wouldn´t be bad at all, it would be actually really nice. He is really sweet, and funny, and he always know what to say to make me smile. _

She then got to the top, but forgot there was a door, so she ran into it and stumbled to the floor.

"Owww" She said patting her head. She wished her dad would come outside to greet her, just like Mr. Ping did, but of course, he wouldn´t. She took out her keys which were in her pocket, and then opened the door. Her house was big, but it was also empty, no one was there. Once in a while, the Training Hall, also known as the gym, had people over for training, that´s how she met Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. And on her free time, she trained alone, or that's what she was used to before Po came. Now she spent her time outside with Po, doing different kind of things, however, none of them had actually went to visit each other´s houses.

She went inside and onto her room. She put her back-pack down. She saw her clock. 5:12. she had a little less than 2 hours. She decided to maybe change her clothes, and try to do a hair-do. She has watch people done it, but she had never actually been able to. And she didn´t have a mom to teach her, so.

She went with a simple thing, a ponytail. She went over to a little desk she had, she opened one drawer, and she took a couple of hairbands out and set them at the desk. She took a mirror out and put it in the desk as well. She took her cell-phone out and search for an image of a pony tail. She brushed her hair until it was so smooth. She then took a hairband and put it in her hand, she brushed her hair back and up, she then started putting it in a pony-tail. She looked herself in the mirror, and… she failed miserably. She tried and tried until she finally did it, and it only took about 75 tries. When she finally accomplish it, she was so happy. But then her celebratory mood calm down when she realized she still had to change her clothes and it would probably mess up her hair. She frowned then stomped to her closet. She opened it and saw a long sleeve shirt she had but never actually wore. It was red with a blue dragon on the middle, and the sleeves were dark blue, like the dragon. **(I am not just making up this shirt, I actually have one like that).** She put it on carefully and changed her jeans. She looked herself in the mirror and was glad that her hair didn´t mess up. She checked the time at it was now 6:50. Tigress went out of her room and just in case leaved a note in her door saying that she was going to a party.

She hurried down the stairs, and almost tripped.

_Man, one of these days someone is going to twist their ankle here._

She went walking to the school and then it started to rain really gently, but she didn´t wanted to get wet so she started running to the school. When she got there, it was really crowed, lots of people were over at the dance floor and some of them were just walking around, she went tried to search for Po, trying to remember where he was going to be. _The FOOD!_ She hurried to the food stand, and indeed, Po was standing there with a cookie in his mouth and another one in his hand.

"Hello" She said.

"Oh, Hi Ti" He said, swallowing his cookie. But when he saw Tigress, on a pony tail, he was staring at her. She looked really pretty. No that she wasn´t pretty, but she never put her hair up. But this time she did, and she looked good.

"Umm, Earth to Po" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry" said Po, still looking at her, this hairstyle really bought out her pretty eyes. And this was all being noticed by Po.

"Wow. I put my hair up, and you didn´t recognize me" Tigress said in a sarcastic tone.

"I did recognize you, after all, you are the only girl with a red stripe on her hair" he said now teasingly smiling at her. They both were smiling.

"Hey want to dance" Po asked, as the music started playing.

"Sure, but I'm not a good dancer." Said Tigress as Po grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They both started to dance. She had to admit, Po was a really good dancer, he really had rhythm and he had good dance moves. She was just jumping up and down and shaking her body that was until her body finally consumed the music and she let go. She was dancing as if that was her last day. Po, who was staring at her,went closer to her and whispered to her ear "And you said you weren´t a good dancer" then smiled. Tigress chuckled and blushed.

They were dancing for hours. Tigress couldn´t feel her feet, and Po was so tired that he couldn´t walk. They both were in a corner drinking some fruit punch. They were enjoying themselves. Then they heard that they were going to play the last song of the night, Po and Tigress looked at each other with a smiled on their faces, Po took her hand and they both ran to the dance floor again. Po was still holding her hand, and Tigress didn´t mind at all. Po started twirling her around, she was laughing at this. Po let of her hand and both of them started dancing to their own beat. The song ended and everyone broke to an applause.

Everyone started to head to the exits. Tigress and Po were waiting for the exits to clear, because none of them wanted to get pushed or shoved or anything like that. After waiting for a couple of minutes it finally cleared and they started walking towards their houses. Po and Tigress were walking together, enjoying each other´s company.

They were both chatting about stuff. They both laughed at each other´s jokes. Tigress was walking, but she didn´t noticed that there was a small rock on the way, so she tripped. Po hurried to her side,

"Are you ok?" he said. He tried to help her stand up, but when he did, she complained.

"Po, Don´t!" She then sighed. She touched her ankle and started analyzing it as if she were a doctor. Then she looked up to him.

"Sorry, Anyway, It seems that I twisted my ankle" She took out a bandage from her pocket and took off her shoe and sock carefully. Then started to wrap it around it. The put her sock over it.

"Ok, now. Po could you help me stand up now?" she asked. Po took her hand and help her stand up gently.

"Well, this couldn´t get worse" Tigress said sarcastically. Then it started to rain. Po just laughed at this. He took out his jacket and put it over Tigress. Then he took her by the legs and carried her bride-style.

"Po, what do you think you are doing!?" Tigress asked, covering him and herself in his jacket as if it were an umbrella.

"Tigress, your house is a long way from here, I can´t let you walk all the way there, with a twisted ankle". He said in a serious yet caring tone.

"Po, I know what to do, and I can take care of myself. I was trained for this kind of stuff." She said, still not wanting Po to carry her, not because she actually didn´t want to, but because it would be unfair.

"Tigress, you can keep arguing, but I´m not letting you walk" He said, still walking. Tigress sighed.

"Fine" She put her arm around Po´s neck to hang on tightly. Tigress rested her head into his chest, Po smiled at this gesture.

"Thanks" Tigress whispered to his ear.

"Welcome" Po said back. He kept walking and saw the stairs that Tigress used to talk about. He sighed, but kept walking.

"Po, I can get up by myself, it´s ok" Tigress said, its one thing for him to carry her but is another thing to actually have him climb a bunch of stairs just because of her ankle.

"No, Tigress. You can twist your ankle even more" Po said.

He started to climb up. In a matter of minutes they have reached the top. Tigress tilted forward just enough to knock on the door.

Her dad open the door. He was old man, he wasn´t too tall, but not too short, and he had a beard, and he was holding a wooden staff. He looked at his daughter, and the man who was holding her. He seemed a little bit upset. Po was a little afraid of him.

"Care to explain and introduce".

"Well, I´m Tigress" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. But she just got a glare from her dad.

"And that´s Po" She said, shyly. This really impressed Po, Tigress maybe didn´t talk a lot, but she did speak up and she was never timid or shy of her actions, and in front of her dad, she was.

Po managed to form a little smile.

"He is my dad, his name is Shifu" Tigress whispered to his ear.

"Now an explanation" Shifu asked.

"Well, we were heading back from the party I told you I was going to, and I tripped, and I twisted my ankle and then it started raining and I insisted on walking by myself, but Po offered to carry me all the way here." Tigress answered.

Shifu looked at Po, side to side, bottom to top, and then asked only for him to answer.

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn´t just leave her there on the rain, with a twisted ankle, far away from her house, and she is my friend, and she deserves better than that, so I did what I thought would be right" Po said sincerely.

Shifu smiled a little seeing that this young man actually cared about his daughter, and seeing that his intentions were completely pure and honest.

"You can come in and leave her by her room, you can stay for a while too, or until the rain clams down a little" He said as he was heading inside "Just leave the door open". Po and Tigress blushed at this comment.

Po went inside, he entered the house and was completely amazed by how big it was.

"Wow, umm, were exactly is your room?" Po asked her.

"Oh, is at the end of that hallway and the left" Tigress replied.

Po stated walking towards her room. When he came into her room, he was beyond shocked, there was a canvas in her room. There were some paint bottles. And in the walls, there were some blobs of paint, which seemed to decorate it. It was awesome. Her room seemed like an art room, it was colorful, but that too much.

"Awesome" Po said. He let her down softly in her bed.

"Thanks" Tigress said.

"Could you open that drawer and pass me a roll of bandages please?" Tigress asked Po, who was still admiring her room.

"Sure", he opened the drawer and saw lots of rolls of bandages, "Does this happens to you often, or something like that?" Po asked passing her the bandage. Tigress was putting a certain type of lotion in her foot, and then she started wrapping it around more professionally.

"Well, I train, and that is part of training" She said.

"Hold on, what sport are you talking about?" Po said.

"Kung Fu" She said, now being able to stand up.

"Awesome!" Po yelled.

"Do you want me to show you?" Tigress offered with a smile.

"Sure! But what about your foot?"

"Its ok, I can show you some punches" Tigress replied.

Then they both headed to the training Hall, Tigress happy to have company with her, and Po excited to have Tigress show him some of her moves.

**Ok, that´s it for chapter 4! This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you all really like it. I´m going to start the next chapter when Po and Tigress are at school, so yeah. I will put some details of what happened during that time when Tigress shows Po some of her moves, but nothing romantic happened. Anyway, I hope you liked it and review!**

**-peace out! **

**PS: I saw this quote, and I related so much with Tigress, **

"_**Best way to not get your heart broken,**_

_**Is pretend you don´t have one." **_

_**-Charlie Sheen**_

**Yeah, I just had to say it. Oh and I will be updating soon, real soon. **


	5. Chapter 5- Drawings and Crushes

**Author´s note: **

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I am really happy that you are liking my story. So here is chapter 5, as always I hope you like it and leave your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - Drawings and Crushes

It was Monday, meaning 3 days after the party Po and Tigress attended to, and 3 days after Tigress twisted her ankle and Po carried her all the way to her house.

_**On Monday, with Po and Tigress…**_

They were both walking to school. Tigress was now able to walk fine, her ankle was now feeling better.

"Do you remember how you throwed the punch and totally broke the wooden thingy?!" Po mentioned, still impressed by the moves Tigress showed him over the weekend. She chuckled.

"Yes, Po, I remember."

"Oooh, or when you did that jump and on mid-air you did that weird thing with your hands!" Po said.

"Yes, Po. I was there doing that stuff, you know." Tigress replied.

"Oh, yeah" Po said in an embarrassed voice. Tigress laughed. "How long did it took you to learn those tricks?" Po asked.

"Well, I have practiced since I was 4 years, when Shifu adopted me" Tigress said, remembering when she was adopted. Po´s face sadden a little.

"Sorry" Po muttered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, don´t feel bad about it." Tigress said trying to cheer him up.

"I know how it feels, I was adopted too" Po added. Now it was Tigress´s turn to feel sad. She looked up to see his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I didn´t know". Tigress said.

"Don´t worry. Besides it was a good thing, if we weren´t adopted we wouldn't have met each other" Po said. The both looked into each other´s eyes and smiled. They felt butterflies and happiness inside of them. They kept walking until they finally got to their lockers. Tigress opened her back-pack and started putting her books in her locker. Then took out her binder and her pencil pouch.

Po was a couple of lockers besides hers, but he was doing the same thing. Tigress went over to him, as she always did. They started to talk about their classes, and how they will have to write some essays, and also about the party. Then the bell rang.

"Ok, I have to go now. I will see you later!" said Tigress as she was heading the opposite direction.

"Ok, see you" Po responded, then waved back at her.

**At math… (Meaning that I'm skipping the first 2 periods)**

Po and Tigress came into the classroom talking as always. Tigress took her seat, which was across the room from Po´s seat. However, this didn´t affected them. Mostly because by now, they have figured out a way to text each other without the teacher noticing. Tigress would have normally tried to avoid texting and put attention to the topic they were talking about, but this was Po, the guy who she couldn´t stop thinking about. So she did it. Whenever she felt a vibration in her pocket, she turned to look at him, and he was already waiting for her with a smile on his face. She smiled back. And she felt butterflies come to her body. And whenever Po smiled at her, she could surely say that she could see sparks fly.

(Back to present time)

She felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and checked her messages.

_Hi! Whatcha doing? _ She smiled at herself, then typed back.

_Well, I´m on math class, doing my work unlike someone *cough cough*_

She hit send and turned to look at him. She saw him read it and then smirk at her. She silently chuckled. Po smiled, he loved how she laughed, her sense of humor and without realizing it, how she had stolen his hearth.

After the bell rang, they both picked up their stuff and met each other outside of their classroom. Once they were both there they started walking to their next class.

"Just wondering Ti, how is it that your ankle got better really fast?" Po asked her.

"Oh, well, Shifu know lots of healing techniques" Tigress answered him.

"Cool! Does he always heal you and that kind of stuff?!" Po said. Tigress formed a small frown and looked down.

"Not really, he has taught me how to take care of my wounds by myself. And unless they are really serious, he doesn´t gets involved" Tigress replied. Tigress was still looking down, then she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up and met Po´s jade eyes. He was warmly smiling at her. Tigress felt so warm in his arms.

"Well, I may not know a lot of healing stuff, but you can count on me" Po said softly. Tigress gave a soft laugh.

They got outside of their classrooms, and Po let go of her.

"Ok, see you in a while, if I come back alive" Po said teasingly. Then he went inside.

Tigress went inside to her classroom and took her seat. She still had the drawing she had drawn when she had first met Po. She started re-drawing the prince, to make him look like him. Noticing how she had also developed a crush on Po.

**After 4 period….**

Tigress was waiting for Po outside. He finally came.

"I see that you survived" Said Tigress teasingly.

"I barely made it out alive" Po answered. They both started to laugh as they went to their science class. When they got there they took their seats. They sat on the same table, but across each other. They rest of the table (the table was of 4) was fill in by the _popular_ girls. Tigress could have been annoyed easily by just listening to their conversations, but she was too busy to do that because she was just listening to what Po was saying.

"I will be back in about 15 minutes, please don´t set the room on fire" The teacher pleaded as he stepped outside the room.

Everyone took this as their chance to do what they wanted. Tigress took out her drawing she was working on her last class, being cautious to not let Po see it. Po was working on the homework that he didn´t finish for his next class, which was due that day. They were still talking while working on their own things.

But Tigress didn´t notice that one of the popular girls sitting beside had caught a glance of her drawing. The girl smiled mischievously and whispered something to her friend who sat across her. She then "accidentally" dropped Tigress´s pencil pouch. Tigress looked at them annoyed and got off her stool and picked it up. That was enough time for the girl to take her drawing. Tigress noticed that her drawing was missing. She looked at them, who were laughing at it.

"Give it back!" Tigress told them, trying to take it from them. But they were already predicting that, so they quickly stood up and yelled for the whole class to hear,

"Tigress has a crush on Po!" And waved her drawing into the air. Someone of the people were laughing, others remained quiet, watching the scene before them.

"I told you to give it back!" Tigress said, trying to snatch it away. Po was also watching this, he stood up and went over to them,

"Come on guys, just give it back to her" Po said, hoping that Tigress could get the drawing back.

"Oooh, Po likes her too!" The girls yelled, still having the drawing. Tigress was having trouble controlling her anger, like Shifu taught her.

"Ok, Ok, we like each other, now could you give it back to her!?" Po said, now getting impatient. The girls, laughed and finally said,

"Ok, sure" But when she was about to hand it to Tigress, she ripped it in 2. And threw it to the recycling can, which was empty.

"Ooops" She said, her friend burst out laughing. Po was upset that they would do that, but there was something else that caught her attention, it was Tigress. He could see in her eyes that the drawing meant a lot to her, and that she was really upset and sad. Tigress looked where the drawing was, ripped in two, destroyed, and suddenly, she couldn´t control herself anymore, anger overcome her.

"THAT´S IT!" She yelled, making the girls stood frozen and top laughing. She raised her arm, about to throw a punch at them. But she felt a hand stop her. It was Po. She was breathing heavily, she looked into his eyes, and she started to calm down.

The girls let out a giggle. Po was now upset too.

"Do one more thing, and I will let go of her arm" He said, looking firmly into their eyes. They shut their mouths once again.

But then the teacher came in.

"What is going on here!?" he said, as she saw the scene before him. Two of his students, were on one side, Tigress had her arm up about to punch them, but Po was holding her arm, the only thing keeping her from actually punching them.

The girls quickly said.

"It was Tigress, we just wanted to see a drawing she was working on and then I accidentally tripped and her drawing was ripped in 2, and she got on our case and she was about to hit us!"

Normally the teacher wouldn´t believe that because Tigress was never like that, but the scene before him was proving the story true.

"Girls, you both have detention for taking Tigress´s work. And Tigress, you have to go with the principal. Po, since you didn´t do anything wrong, you should just go back to your seat.

"But!" Po and Tigress protested, Tigress did it because it was unfair, and Po because, well, he was trying to defend Tigress.

"No! Tigress, go now!" Tigress took her binder and pencil pouch and stomped out of the room. Po could see in her eyes that she was broken and that she was filled with fury. The whole room was death silent. And as they continued to work, Po went over to the recycling bin and took her drawing. He saw it and was shocked. It was a drawing of him. Then he started going over what just happened. Tigress was trying to get her drawing back, the drawing of him. And how people were saying how she liked him.

Po was thinking why Tigress was drawing an image of him, if she would get in deep trouble, and if she actually liked him as more than a friend. He looked at the drawing once more, and taped it back together. Then he fold it into fourths, with the intention to give it back to Tigress afterschool.

**Ok, I liked this chapter because, well, it is kind of realistic. After all, there are people who like to tease others about their crush. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I will be updating soon, I think, because I have to write this essay for school so. Also the next chapter is going to be talking about what will happen with Po and mainly Tigress. Anyway, please leave your reviews!**

**-peace out:) **


	6. Chapter 6- Punishments and Why? s

**Author´s note:**

**Hi! Ok, this is chapter 6, I hope you really like it and review! I´m going to be working on an essay for school, so I might not be updating/ writing my stories as quickly. Anyway, this has been one of my favorite stories so far. Thanks for all of those who review! **

**I hope you like it and review!**

**(PS: I am trying to get 25 reviews, and right now I have 18, so please help me out by leaving your reviews! Thanks!)**

Chapter 6- Punishments and Why? ´s

Tigress was walking to the principal´s office. The principal´s name was Oogway. Tigress has met him before, he was really nice and wise. But she has never met him because she got in trouble, so who knows what might happen?

She was daydreaming all the way there. She was thinking about what had just happen.

_The girls said that Po liked me, and then he said that we liked each other, did that meant something or did he just made that up? _

When she finally got outside Oogway´s office, she took a deep breath and knock the door.

"Come in" She heard him say. She slowly opened the door and came inside. Then she closed the door behind her.

"Hello Tigress." Oogway greeted her, happy to see her.

"Hi" Tigress responded.

"Now, why are you in my office today? Did a teacher told you to tell me something good that you did in class?" said Oogway with a smile. Tigress let out a forced chuckle and scratched the back of her neck.

"I, actually came in, because, well, I did something wrong" She said uneasily. Oogway´s eyes widen at this, he thought that if she did something wrong, it must have a really good reason to, because she wouldn't normally get in trouble, this was her first time.

"So, what did you do Tigress?" Oogway asked, motioning her to take a seat. Tigress sat down and sighed.

"Well, I, kind of, umm, was about hit some girls" She muttered. Oogway was shocked, but he wanted to hear Tigress´s explanation.

"And why would you do that?" He asked her calmly.

"Well, she took my drawing, I know I was not supposed to be drawing but still, she took it and she started yelling stuff with her friend, and when she was going to give it back, she ripped it in half!" Tigress answered, her tone clearly changing as she was remembering. Oogway just nodded.

"And what were they yelling?" He asked her. Tigress looked a little bit confused, but then she started blushing a little bit.

"Just stuff" She said. Oogway could see that it involved her and someone else in a romantic way.

"And why was the drawing important to make you do that, or what did you draw?" he said. Tigress formed a smile when she remembered her drawing of Po.

"I drew someone who is important for me" Tigress answered. Oogway seemed to get the hint.

"How come you didn´t hit them?" He said.

"Well, Po was the one who held my arm, he was actually trying to help me out" Tigress replied with a smile on her face. Oogway seemed to notice this, so he just smiled at her. However he was still the principal, so he had to be fair with his students.

"Ok Tigress. Even though I know that what they did was wrong, I expect more from you not just hitting people. Therefore, you are suspended for the rest of the day. Sorry, and this won´t go to your records, unless you do it again." Oogway said. Tigress was beyond mad, but she had to maintain her pride. She stood up and headed for the exit. Once she was outside, she went to her locker, and took her stuff, and started to walk home.

She felt something in her pocket as she was heading back. She checked her phone and she saw she had a message from Po.

_Hi! I am sorry for what happened. R u ok? _She read. She started to type back

_Hi, don´t worry, I am fine. Well, I'm suspended. Anyway, could you sent me the HW for science and art if we have any? Thanks :)_

She hit send and almost immediately she got a message.

_What?! NO fair! Anyway, yes I will sent you the HW. Oh, hey ttyl Ti, lunch over._

She sighed. She somehow felt better knowing she could count on Po. She kept walking until she reach her house. She was now nervous about what her dad would say about this. She opened the door and went inside, it was empty as always, a sense of loneliness overcame her. She remembered that night when she twisted her ankle and Po was there, it wasn´t empty anymore. She saw Shifu starting to walk to see who came in.

"Tigress, aren´t you supposed to be at school?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, about that…" She said. Shifu raised an eye-brow waiting for an explanation.

"Igotsuspended!" She said so quickly that the words were barely comprehensible.

"WHAT?!" Shifu yelled.

Tigress was scared at that moment. She had seen her father upset, but never this mad. She then started thinking if she has ever seen him happy about some of her accomplishments, but nothing came to her mind.

Tigress started explaining everything to him. Shifu was still really upset, but he was listening actively to her.

"And why was that drawing so especial, what did you drew?" Shifu asked her.

"Ughh! Why does everyone wants to know that! It was someone, I drew someone who was important to me!" She said, and then stomped to her room. Shifu was still standing there, quite a bit shocked, thinking that maybe his daughter has fallen in love, but he shook off that thought and went away, part of him wondering who she has fallen in love with. Not going to school was harsh enough for Tigress, so he decided not to give her another punishment.

Tigress was in her room. She felt like crying, but she would not show any weakness, that was just who she was. She felt so mad at everyone. She put her earphones and started to listen to music, since she didn´t have any homework to do.

**With Po…**

He was in school. He had lunch right now. He sat down in his usual table, but today he was alone, he usually sat with Tigress and talked until the bell rang. He was really worried about Tigress, so he decided to text her.

_Hi! I am sorry for what happened. R u ok? _He then got a message back from Tigress saying that she got suspended. That wasn´t fair!

_How could do that to her!? She didn´t do anything wrong, it was those girls! They were the ones who should be getting suspended! _

Po went to his next class, still thinking about Tigress. He thought that maybe he should go and cheer her up, and give her the drawing that caused all this.

After 7th period was over, he took all his stuff and called his dad, telling him he was going to visit Tigress.

"Oh, sure Po! Say hi for me to your girlfriend!" His dad answered.

"She is not my girlfriend" Po said and then hang up. _At least not yet. _ He thought and then smiled.

He took his back-pack and started heading towards her house. Once he got there, he knocked her door. Shifu came out. Po immediately tensed up.

"Umm, Hi, I just wanted to see Tigress." Po said. Shifu was looking at Po to make sure he wasn´t hiding anything.

"Sure, come in, I think she is in the garden" Shifu opened the door and let Po inside, and guided him to the garden.

"Thanks" Po said as Shifu was going away. He started to look for Tigress and he saw her in a distance, hidden behind a Peach tree. He went over to her.

Once he was close enough, he saw that Tigress head was on her knees, looking down.

"Hi!" Po said. Tigress immediately looked up. When she saw Po, her face brighten up.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked happily.

"I couldn´t just leave you here by yourself to deal with this." He said then smiled "And besides, I think this is yours" Then he took out her drawing out of her pocket and hand it to her. She took it and opened it, she smiled, but then she looked up at Po with a certain uncertainty on her eyes.

"Did you saw it?" She asked him nervously.

"Maybe" Po replied. Tigress fold it again and put it on her pocket.

"You must think I´m a stalker" She said.

"Maybe, but I don´t judge you, just like you didn´t judge me the first time remember?" He said with a smile, now sitting beside her. She laughed.

"Yeah, I remember" She said. Po put his arm around Tigress. She felt safe in his arms, she rested her head on his chest just like she did when Po carried her when she twisted her ankle. Tigress then frowned when she actually remember her reality, she was suspended. Po seemed to notice this.

"You know, you can count on me, we can take on this together, you don´t have to be so strong" Po said, comforting Tigress.

She held tighter to him and started to sob on his chest. She couldn´t hold it in anymore, and Po was willing to carry her.

After a couple of minutes, she looked up, she was met by those jade-green eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Thanks" She said.

"Don´t worry. I told you, you can count on me" Po said.

After a couple of minutes, Tigress was still in Po´s arms. Then she remembered what he said before.

"Po, when you were defending me, you said that we both liked each other, did you meant that?" Tigress asked, her curiosity was a big part of who she was. Po´s eyes widen at this comment.

"Oh, that, well, I just, you know, depending, because" Po muttered, still not sure of what he should say, but he was cut off when he saw that Tigress was smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

Tigress wasn't sure of what she was doing, but she started leaning closer to him, and Po seemed to do the same. They both were feeling happy and warm inside, and lots of butterflies were flying inside them. Their lips finally touched. They were both enjoying the moment. Tigress didn´t know what to do, but it seemed that her body now had a mind of her own, because her arms started to wrap around his neck. Po started to wrap his arms around her waist.

When they finally broke their kiss, their heads were spinning. They were both smiling at nothingness and at everything. Po was still holding Tigress by her waist. They both felt at the top of their world.

"Po, I like you" Tigress admitted.

"I like you too." Po said, looking into her eyes. Tigress was in his arms, they were both letting time pass, enjoying each second they were with each other.

That was until a phone started ringing, disrupting them. Po took his phone out of his pocket and saw that his dad had sent him a message telling him if he was on his way back. Tigress laughed at this.

"I guess I have to go" Po said, starting to stand up, sad that this was coming to an end. Tigress stood up too.

"I guess, but we´ll see each other at school, so is not like we are not going to see each other ever again" She said, holding his hand as they were walking towards the door.

Once they were there, they gave each other one last kiss, and when they broke, their heads were still a little bit dizzy.

"Awesome" Po said. Tigress chuckled.

"I will see you tomorrow, Ti!" Said Po as he was now on the stairs.

"See you!" She waited there until she couldn´t see him anymore. She closed the door, and sighed, she went over to her room, she was so ecstatic that she turn up her music and started dancing around. After a while, she finally turned off her music, tired from all the events that happened that day, and went to bed, thinking about Po and how she was finally living the fairytale she wanted, the one where the prince finally found her.

**TiPo Me: *Crying* this is beautiful!**

**Ok, I finished the story! I loved the ending. I am wondering if I should do a sequel to this story, but I don´t know for sure. Anyway I hope you like it and review (Help me get 25 reviews please!). Also tell me if you want me to do a sequel. (If you do, I think I already have the idea of what it´s going to be about). Ok, I will be updating my other story soon as well. **

**Thanks for everything and again I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did and review!**

**-Peace out **


End file.
